Trench Coats or Leather
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami wants to know what is so great about trench coats and Kaiba wants to know what is so great about leather, so an outfit change is in order. Prideshipping drabble


A little drabble, a first for me, for my favorite Prideshipping girls out there who write some of the best stuff, you know who you are. *winks*

Summery: Yami wants to know what is so great about trench coats and Kaiba wants to know what is so great about leather, so an outfit change is in order.

Warning: Nothing but some minor cussing and some silliness.

I own nothing but the plot.

Song inspiration: Putting on the Ritz by 80's artist Taco, sorry the song is playing while I'm writing this and it makes me giggle because it's as random as this song.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Trench Coats or Leather**

**Prideshipping Drabble **

* * *

Yami frowned deeply as he looked into the closet of his and Kaiba's, seeing that there was trench coats on one side and leather on the other. "Sweet fucking Ra Seto, we need new clothing."

"I like my clothing." Came the response from Kaiba who sat at his computer and was typing away. Yami frowned at him before throwing something at the brunet. Turns out it was his purple jacket.

"I hate this one."

"Why?"

"Because it's ugly! The only coat of yours that I even like at all is your blue one!"

Kaiba glared and looked at him. "Then you can have it, I don't care for that jacket. And you know what?" He got up and walked over to the closet and grabbed something before throwing it at Yami.

"I don't like this outfit." It was Yami's outfit from when he was in Battle City.

"Hey! I like this one!"

"Well it makes you look like a whore. I do, however, like this one." He pointed to Yami's outfit from when he was in Duelist Kingdom just like Yami liked his jacket from that time.

"Fine, then you can have it."

"I can't wear your clothing, everything is small."

"Oh come on Seto, you have the hips to wear my pants and you have nice lady legs!" Yami smirked and laughed before getting knocked to the floor by the blue jacket. "Hey, not cool Seto!"

"Alright, let's play a game. Let's see who can wear the other's outfit better. Whoever wins can top tonight." Kaiba smirked and Yami only grinned brightly. He was only top on very special occasions or whenever Kaiba was half asleep and let Yami do what he wanted.

"Okay, so we have to wear the outfit we like then? Sounds good. Game start!" Yami and Kaiba then took the parts of the clothing that they needed before Kaiba took the bathroom and Yami took the room.

--

Kaiba was a bit confused with the outfit, first of all, the tank top had four straps on it and then it connected to the collar and he also had to get into the leather pants, having chosen Yami's longest pair.

"How… does he do this…?" Normally Kaiba just removed the clothing rather then put them on his small lover.

--

Yami got into the green dress shirt and saw that the v-neck was… a bit long, it almost showed his belly button. The green pants were long to, having to be kept up with a belt and the jacket was long but it somehow flowed up and it made Yami wonder how they do this. He looked himself over in the mirror and an idea came to him.

"Hey Seto! Let's style out hair to match out outfits!"

"Okay." He heard and Yami started flattening down his hair and smirked at himself as he got it styled as close as he could to Kaiba's.

"Oh look at me, I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish and I sound like Brock from Poke'mon! Screw the rules; I'm in love with Nurse Joy!"

"Okay, that's it Yami, you're fucking dead…"

Yami jolted and turned to see Kaiba ten feet from him, dressed up like him and his hair everywhere. Yami blushed deeply. "Oh hey Seto… didn't know you were finished!" He smiled nervously as his taller lover walked over and pulled him close.

"Keep that little attitude up and I'll be the one to mind crush you." Well, he could since Kaiba was wearing the puzzle. Before the conversation could go anywhere else, the door opened and Mokuba stepped in.

"Hey Nii-san, have you seen… why do you look like Yami?" Mokuba blinked, looking at his brother and the pharaoh.

"Playing a game. Quick Mokuba, who looks more like the other?!" Yami smiled.

The black-haired boy pointed at Kaiba and the brunet smirked while Yami pouted and grumbled. A week later, the same conversation came back up only this time it was about their clothing in Egypt. Yami won that one and Kaiba had to ride him rather then the other way around.

END

* * *

A silly one-shot to make up for the fact that I'll be posting up a very sad story very soon.

Please review, and forgive me if this isn't really a drabble or not, just something out of random though because I really prefer those outfits over the other outfits that Yami and Kaiba wear.


End file.
